


Summer Night

by imakemyownblog



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Established Relationship, Mentions of Other Games, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imakemyownblog/pseuds/imakemyownblog
Summary: You’re having trouble sleeping due to the unbearable heat and your boyfriend’s constant need to know that you’re beside him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random little something I wrote in two hours for @shay-makes-my-luck/@waterbird-loves-pasteis on tumblr. Enjoy the references. ;) 
> 
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @imakemyownblog)

“ _Shay_ … can you not?” You mumbled as an elbow nudged your lower back.

This was the fifth time one of his limbs had come into contact with your body in less than an hour. Honestly, you were about ready to pull out the duct tape and strap him down to the goddamned bed if he didn’t stop with his tossing and turning.

“I’m hot…” He sleepily replied, his words barely intelligible. The man was obviously half-asleep still.

 _At least he is asleep_ , you thought grumpily, closing your eyes again and attempting to get at least a little bit of shut-eye. You had to get up early tomorrow for work and, being the person you are, decided to get into bed as early as possible after a nice, relaxing bath. Of course, that routine usually helps when you’re required to wake up at the crack of dawn, but the hot summery night was not mixing well with you—and neither was your boyfriend _or_ the broken air-con.

The sheets had been kicked off, courtesy of the sleeping man next to you. Not that you minded, really. You probably would’ve ended up doing the same if he hadn’t already done it himself. It was way too muggy to have any sort of contact with anything at the moment—which is why you were growing more and more pissed at him every time he so much as touched you.

You felt the bed move once again as he rolled over for the hundredth time, his leg landing over the top of yours. You frowned. You could already feel the uncomfortable sensation of sweat building up between your skin and his. You took a deep breath to calm yourself, relying on what leftover self-control you had to not snap and shove him off the other end of the bed in a huff.

Instead, you reached your hand down and swatted at his upper thigh, trying to prompt him into removing the heavy limb from off of yours. You could feel his warm breath fanning across the back of your neck and tickling at the little hairs as he scooted closer, reaching his own hand out to lay it on your waist.

You sighed heavily, knowing there was no use. Despite how alert he was when he was awake, he was the complete opposite when he was sleeping. Not only that, but he _loved_ physical contact when you two would sleep next to each other, regardless of how hot the weather was.

 _“I like knowing you’re there with me,”_ he’d admitted to you over breakfast one day, his face utterly adorable for a man of his nature.

You thought it was cute at the time, after all, he never really shared his feelings on such topics—he was a rather secretive man after all, much to your dismay—and for him to confess such a thing had your heart nearly jumping out of your chest as soon as the words left his mouth.

But now it was the worst thing you could imagine.

Let’s just say, you hated sleeping next to the man whenever it was summertime. Winter was perfect, though. He was like your own human blanket, with him almost always lying over the top of you by the time you opened your eyes in the morning. You had no idea how you could sleep with his weight pushing down on you, but you did.  
  
At the start of your relationship, when sleeping next to him was still new, you were pretty weirded out by the way he kept touching you in his sleep. He would rest his arm over your waist or he would lay his hand over the back of your neck, or he would intertwine his leg with yours— _anything_ , so long as it provided him with your touch. He was your first serious relationship, so sleeping next to someone was something that took you awhile to grow accustomed to, especially with the way he slept.

You couldn’t stay angry with him for it.

Your eyes remained open for the good part of an hour, blankly staring at the wall and wondering what you ever did to make god hate you so much. Shay was still snoozing behind you, his light snores disturbing the otherwise silent room. Your eyes drifted over to the alarm clock sitting on your bedside table, the bright red lights displaying the time of two-thirty in the morning.

You had three hours until you needed to get ready and you had not caught a single second of the rest you so badly wanted.

_I might as well get up and watch tv then._

You shifted, purposely elbowing Shay in the rib to get him away from you. He complied with a low groan, the heavy weight of his leg moving off of yours and relieving you from the heat that had built up between the two of you.

“Jesus christ,” you muttered, sitting up and rubbing at your tired eyes with the back of your hand.

You glanced over your shoulder to look at Shay, his form being barely visible in the darkness of the night. He now lie on his back, his legs spread out across the bed and his arms resting over the top of his bare stomach. You couldn’t really make out the expression on his face but you knew it was peaceful.

You leaned back and gave him a kiss on top of his forehead before moving off the bed and walking out of the bedroom. You couldn’t see a thing but you knew where everything was, so you had no trouble navigating your way to the living room and situating yourself on the floor in front of the couch. You felt around on the glass coffee table for a bit, before your hand came into contact with the rubbery buttons of the remote and turned the TV on.

You quickly turned the volume down, some random late night news show blaring from the speakers and almost giving you a heart attack. Your eyes blankly watched as the blond woman conversed with some man from another country on a split-screen, their faces serious as they talked about something political and completely boring to your tired mind.

It was then that you noticed the PlayStation light was still on, the glowing blue light on top of the console catching your eye as you glanced downwards. You wondered what game was in there. Shay usually liked to play it every now and then—it was his console after all—but none of the games really caught your eye. You only payed attention to it when Shay would talk to you as he mashed at the buttons, trying to shoot at an enemy that was attacking him.

He often complained that it was rigged and that, if it were a real life situation, he would have no problem whatsoever with nailing that guy in the head with the first shot. You would just roll your eyes at his immaturity and snuggle back into his chest, your thumb resuming its scrolling through the Facebook newsfeed on your phone.

You do know, however, that he had bought a few new games from the store last week. He’d said they aren’t what he usually plays, but he was willing to give them a try and, so far, he was loving them. You almost had to unplug the damn thing the other day just so he would get some sleep.

 _Ah, what the heck,_ you said internally, scrambling over to grab the remote from it’s charger port and shifting back to the front of the couch. Switching the channel to HDMI, you waited for the screen to load and realized he’d left it paused on a game. You didn’t really know how to figure out what it was, so you unpaused it, shock registering on your face when the character on the screen became overwhelmed with what looked like zombies.

You silently squealed, thumbs frantically attempting to move your character away from the flesh-eating enemies that were quickly growing in numbers.

 _“Joel!”_ A young girl suddenly appeared on the screen, using her pistol to shoot at some of the zombies.

You breathed a thank you to her as you finally backed the man you were controlling away from the hazard. Briefly remembering what Shay told you about shooting games, you used your pointer fingers to press down on the buttons at the top of the remote, trying to figure out which one aims the gun and which one pulls the trigger. You cried out as a zombie popped up from behind the man and began flailing it’s arms, coming at you with a strange clicking noise.

“What the fuck?” You blinked, your mouth open in disgust as it grabbed the man and started tearing into his shoulder, unfortunately causing your character— _Joel_ —to die.

The same thing happened to you about four times before you managed to get the hang of it and successfully fought through the hoard of zombies. There was another character that you didn’t notice the first time—a man named Bill. You found out he was bit of an asshole, but you didn’t care once you saw the face of the character you were playing. For an older guy, he looked pretty damn attractive, if you do say so yourself.

You were about halfway through trying to roll start a car that Ellie was in charge of driving, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You jumped, dropping the controller on the ground in surprise. Your eyes shot up to find Shay looking down at you with sleepy, but amused eyes.

“What are you doin’, love?” He whispered, sitting on the couch behind you, lifting his leg over to your other side so that you were closed in between his two legs. His hand found its way to the top of your head, his fingers running through your dark hair and almost making you sigh, if it weren’t for the game skipping to another cutscene. “Don’t you have work soon, Y/N?”

“Yeah,” you answered half-heartedly, reaching for the remote to turn it up a little bit. You couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Warm hands began to massage at your shoulders as you felt his lips brush against the side of your cheek. “You should be sleeping, not playing my game.”

You shook your head, “Can’t sleep…”

“Well, I can’t sleep without you there.” You heard him say, his hands now rubbing at your bare upper arms. It was mildly distracting, but now that this game had you interested, you weren’t going to act on the comforting gesture.

“Sleep here, then.” You told him, eyes following the characters on the screen as they bickered over an inappropriate book the girl had in her possession.

He chuckled, moving to lie down behind you. “You like this one?” He asked after a while, fingers continuing to fiddle with the ends of your hair.

“Yeah actually,” you responded, lifting the remote again when the cutscene ended and prepared yourself for a shootout with some hunters. “What’s it called?”

“The Last Of Us.”

“I like it. Joel’s hot.”

You heard your boyfriend laugh behind you. “So that’s what has you playing it still, eh?” He lightly pinched at the skin of your shoulder, “I hope he’s not hotter than I am, at least.”

You scoffed, “There isn’t even any competition there.” You didn’t even realize you mildly offended him, until you paused the game and looked back at him. A small frown was tugging at the corner of his lips as his dark eyes searched your face.

You giggled, “I meant there’s no competition when it comes to _you_ , you dodo.”

His expression immediately changed and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on your forehead. “Same goes for you, beautiful.”

You went back to the game, cursing whenever you made a wrong move that would ultimately end up to the death of Joel. Shay happily watched you play, leaving a comment every now and then, his hand still grazing over your shoulders, your back, and the back of your head. Eventually, his input stopped and his hand stilled on your neck, a finger twitching every now and then as sleep consumed him for the second time.

Blinking, you realized that the sun had just started to rise, the soft light starting to peek in through the windows of the living room. You guessed it was time to get ready to leave. You switched the console and TV off, moving around to face Shay.

“I love you,” you whispered, running a hand over his cheek.

Just as you left the room, you heard a quiet reply, “I love you too, baby.”


End file.
